Unwanted Picture
by RukiSnow
Summary: Itachi founds a picture which all the village people won't speak about her. Now, he has to discover who is this girl in the picture and what is her background. He has to go underground to do his investigation. (Time travel, Mystery, Romance, Adventure)
1. Chapter 1

There was something about her. Her eyes in this picture, it was like the sand with long black hair wearing a long white dress. She was very pretty that I couldn't look away.

"Itachi? Are you listening to me?" Sasuke says to me which I did not recall his answer.

"Aw, yes?" I said despite the lack of communication between us.

Sasuke sighs, "never mind." He walks away into the living room.

"Itachi." My father says as he stands in front of the door. I turn to him. "Yes, father?"

"Don't forget to go to the Hokage this afternoon. He talked to me about a mission that you must do."

"Oh..."

He points at the picture, "where did you find that?"

"I found it under the sofa when Sasuke and I were cleaning."

"Give it to me at once." He put his hand out and I realize his face was very angry looking. I gave it to him.

"Who is she?"

"No one." He rips up the picture and heads inside. I headed inside when my mom walking up to me, "are you okay, Itachi?"

"Yes, why you ask?"

"Father told me you were out of it."

I shook my head, "no, I'm fine now, mother."

...

I headed to the Hokage office and opened the door. I walked inside. "Hello, Itachi."

"I heard you called for me."

...

It was only to clean up around the village since we had a hurricane that hit us about two days ago. I looked up at the gray sky and something was falling towards the ground like someone drops it and it landed in my hands. It was the same picture that my father destroyed. It was her, I looked behind the picture and it says, 'save me.'

"Save me?" I looked at the picture closely and she was unsmiling. I headed home after I finished. I went to confront my dad about this.

We were in the living room, "yes, son?" He says since I called him out here.

"I have a question, who is that girl in the picture." I showed him the picture. "I fell from the sky."

He looks like he didn't want to talk. "Forget about that girl, Itachi." He grabs the picture and rips it and walks away.

"Then why those it says, save me!" I raise my voice a little bit loud.

He stops and says without turning to me, "she is no one and remains that way for a very long time, Itachi. She is an unwanted picture. Now, don't you ever mention her again this house or ever again! Do I make myself clear," he says angrily.

...

About a week later, the village was already clean up from the mess. We were eating dinner. "The fish is very tasty, Mikoto." My dad says.

I smile, "it is wonderful, mother."

My mother smiles, "thank you, I always try my best for my family."

...

The following day, I couldn't stop thinking about the picture of the girl. I went to ask my mother. She was cutting some carrots. "Mom." She turns to me, "yes dear?"

"I was wondering if we can have a pleasant talk."

"Sure," she put down the knife and took a seat at the roundtable. I took a seat next to her, "mom, I found a picture under the sofa of a girl. Can..."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Itachi? A picture of a girl? How strange if I keep pictures of our family and that's it. Now, if you excuse your mother. I have to go cook some lunch." My mom stands up and went to cut the remains of the carrots.

I stand up and looked at my mother, 'she knows something and my dad.' I walked away. 'I will know and nothing is going to stop me from knowing.' I said in my thoughts.

...

I went to the library to look up that girl, "I had no idea, what I am looking for." I said to myself. I looked up old books and try to look up the history of the Uchiha clan and nothing comes up about who can be that girl. I lay back on the chair, "damn it."

...

Once at the house, I looked up and a picture was falling towards my way. I grab it and looked at it. It was her again, but this time in a blue dress. I turn back the picture and it says, 'look for me.'

I headed back to the library and asked where I could find this girl, but the lady took it and rip it as she throws it away. "Sorry, but the pictures aren't wanted here. So, I do ask you to leave and never come back here."

I got mad and walked away. "Who is she?" I said out loud to myself while people looked at me.

...

I was banned from the library and my parents heard about the news. They had a personal conversation with me, "son, where did you get that picture?" My father asked angrily.

"The sky..."

"No, that can't be..." My mom says troubled.

"Do you really want to learn about the girl?"

"Yes, I do. Who is she? Where did she come from and what's her name." I had to ask this question.

"We are forbidden to ever talk about her, no one is ever to say her name or summon her ever again, Itachi. If she sends a picture again just rip it up showing her you don't care anymore about her." The back of my mind wants to discover what happened to her. "Promise me, Itachi!" My dad raises his voice. I gave them my word which I will break soon.

...

The next month, I was sitting on the porch just thinking about life when a picture was falling from the sky. I got up and went to get it. I looked at it. She was wearing a black dress. I turn it around and it says, 'don't believe everyone. Help me.' I went to my room and place the picture inside of my favorite book as I place it back on the bookshelf.

"There has to be a logical reason why she is hated."

Sasuke enters my room. "Itachi, can you help me with the dinner? Mom doesn't feel good today."

...

After dinner, I went inside my room to look at the picture. "Who are you?" I asked. I looked behind it and the writing changed. "What's your name?" It says.

I looked everywhere besides the picture and then I looked again, it did change. I got out a pen and sat down on the chair as I place the picture on the desk to start writing. I hesitated before writing and I knew it had to be a good question. I finally came up with one as I wrote it down, 'who are you and why are you sending me your picture?'

My answer disappears and it changed back to her handwriting. 'I'm not who they tell you. I'm someone that is innocent. Well, anyone can tell you, I'm evil but I'm not.'

I wrote back, 'I'm Itachi Uchiha. I'm going to help you, but first, tell me why does, everyone is forbidden to talk about you?'

* * *

I hope you enjoy. :)


	2. Faded

'Come on, tell me.' My answer disappears, leaving this one question, 'can you go to the graveyard?'

I wrote back, 'which one?' Out of thousands of questions that I have wrapped around my head right now. My questions fade as it says, 'I'll be there. Go to the one that says, 'for the last.' I got up and put the picture in my pocket as I headed straight over there in the night.

I found it and headed inside the graveyard. "Meow." A cat meows at me while standing on a tomb grave. It jumps down and walks towards me, "Itachi..." It speaks. I backed up a little, it was a little white cat. "I won't last within this body, but are you willing to help me?"

"Yes, tell me your name."

"I'm..."

"Hey, you there!" Someone calls out to me. The cat hissed and runs away. I got out as well.

..

Once at the house, I had mud on my shoes. "Itachi..." I looked up to see Sasuke. "Why you have mud on your shoes?"

"I was walking around." I poke his forehead, "good night." I walked past him. "I'm going to take a shower."

...

The following day, I headed to work and all I thought was about last night talk. It was cut off short. She was about to tell me her name. I drop some coffee on my shirt. "Ah..." It burns. I remove my shirt and hang it up. Someone comes in, "having a lousy day?" It was my best friend.

"Yes, I am. I just spilled some hot coffee on myself, that's all." I turn to look at him.

"Well, put your shirt back on, some ladies want to see you now."

...

A week went by and I forgot about the picture since I busy with the whole work. I finally lay back on my bed and heard a crash on the floor. I took a look and it was my favorite book on the floor. I got up and opened it up to see the picture. It faded to white. "Oh no."

I went to write on the back, "are you okay?" It didn't say anything. I turn it back and it was white. I hope I did not kill her by being in that book for a week. "I'm sorry, I forgot about you since I have work."

I got up and headed outside to see the blue sky and the clouds that pass by. I took a seat and saw something fall towards me. I grab it and it was her picture. This time she was in a red dress and the back says, 'go look for me in the graveyard.'

...

Once at the graveyard. A little black cat comes up to me, "Itachi."

I bend down, "so, are you a spirit?"

"No, I'm not. Come with me." I followed her to a building. "My body is in there. I will open the gate." She jumps up and removes the chain along with the lock. "Go inside."

I opened it when someone called out my name, "Itachi!" I looked behind me and it was my father. I forgot about the photo with the message. He walks up to me, "why are you here?"

"Meow..." The cat walks inside the tomb.

"I followed the cat that's all."

"You shouldn't be here in the first place."

...

It was night time and I escape through my window. I went back and opened the door. I headed inside there was nothing but tomb graves of people that pass away years ago. "Where are you?"

"Here." I looked and saw a white cat. "You should be more careful next time. Take this cat, they have moved my body somewhere else. I'm unable to locate it at the moment." She jumps on my shoulder. "Should we go?"

...

Once at the house, she left the body of the cat. The cat hissed at me and went to the corner.

...

At work, almost everyone gave me a hateful look. I didn't understand why all because of a girl in the picture. I have to get to the bottom of this. I went back home and got more hateful looks. Once at the house, my mom puts the cat up. My mom fell in love with the cat, "so, cute. Where have you gotten it?"

"I picked it up from the forest."

...

The cat followed me everywhere around the house. I took her to my room, "what should I call you? I know, flower. You like that name?" I pet her.

...

I was outside in the backyard and I saw a picture coming towards me. I grab it and it was her in a green dress. I turn it over. 'I'll be waiting in your room.' I headed towards my room when my dad stops in front of me. I hide the picture in my pocket.

"I need you to go pick up the food. Mikoto isn't feeling too well today."

"Very well, father. Let me get ready." I was about to go inside when he put his hand on the door and gave me a look of 'you shouldn't be going in there.'

"Fine, I'll go now."

...

I went back home with bags of food into the kitchen to start cooking. I went into my room and the cat was nowhere to be seen. I went over to my parent's room to ask my mom, "mom..."

"What is it, dear?"

"Where is the cat?"

"I did hear your father taking the cat."

...

I found Flower in the forest. I made both fists, "he knew." I picked up Flower to give her a proper grave.

...

I headed back home, Sasuke comes in. "Mom isn't feeling well?"

"No, she has cramps today."

...

We had dinner, "what is it dear?" My mom says to me.

I looked down as I sigh, "nothing today is a long day at work. I was thinking about tomorrow work," as I picked up my head.

...

I got another picture and it says, 'I'll show myself as a bird. Go to the forest where you buried Flower.' I went and a bird landed on the grave, "Itachi."

"At least tell me your name."

"I'm War. I need your help, Itachi. I have located my body. It's behind the Hokage tower. You need to get to me before they burn me."

"Why does everyone hate you?" I asked.

"There's someone that could help you, but he doesn't live in the village anymore. I don't have a lot of air left. I have to go." She left and the bird flew away.

...

I put on my black clothes and covered my face as I went towards the Hokage tower. I went behind it and saw nothing. I looked behind to look at the tower and I thought it was inside of the tower, just behind it.

I sneak in and hid. I hid my chakra from all of them. I heard my father talk, "my son has been talking to her lately. I'm not proud of that."

"You shouldn't be, after all, she is the one. I wonder why she came back?" Minato says as he crosses his arms, "you did a good job of moving her body before your son has gotten to it. It would have caused a lot of destruction." I wonder what they were talking about her that way.


	3. Cycle

"We should lock up for tonight," my dad says.

"Yeah, we should. We don't want Itachi looking for her. Make sure he doesn't get anymore those pictures."

They walked away and close up. I waited and jump down. I went towards her casket. "I'm here," I whisper. I pushed it and it opens. No one was in it. I looked behind me and someone is about to open the door. I jump up and hid. It was Tsunade, "I see, they have taken you away." She smirks evilly. "I hope you burn in hell." Tsunade walks away.

...

I went looking for her body. I couldn't find it anywhere in the building. I stop and hide when I heard Minato. "You got her body there?"

"Of course," unknown person says. "I heard about Itachi. No matter what, he shouldn't be trusted."

Minato laughs, "too bad we can't throw him along with her. I told Fugaku if Itachi gets another picture. We are forced to remove him from the village."

I got mad as I made both fists. The man says, "if he knows about this. Well, he was just a baby when this all began. Well, it's always fun to see that grown teen slowly becoming hated."

I bet Minato smirks, "of course, that is the fun of this project." They left.

I looked behind me. I went looking for this girl named War. 'She said, behind the tower, but where?' I looked wherever until a found a white door, I walked inside the white door since it was opened. It was a clear casket and the same girl from the picture. I close the door behind me as I went up to her.

"War?" I said.

Her eyes open up. "Go back."

...

I woke up looking at the picture. "Itachi? Are you listening to me?" Sasuke says to me which I did not recall his answer.

"Aw, yes?" I said confused, 'didn't I lived this day?

Sasuke sighs, "never mind." He walks away into the living room.

"Itachi." My father says as he stands in front of the door. I turn to him with a confused look, "father?"

"Don't forget to go to the Hokage this afternoon. He talked to me about a mission that you must do." He points at the picture, "where did you find that?"

"What is today?"

"Give it to me at once." He put his hand out and I realize his face was very angry looking and grabs it.

"Just tell me what today is?"

He looks at me, "are you okay," as he rips up the picture.

"Yes, I just lost on what date is today, that's all."

"Today is July 9," He says.

I was shocked as my world moves around me. I place my hand on my head, "Itachi, Itachi." My whole world turns black.

...

I woke up on my bed. My mom was next to me watching over me, "are you feeling fine, Itachi?"

"Yes... Um... It seems that I wasn't feeling well today. Is it really, July 9?"

"Yes, dear, it is."

I looked to the side and thought to myself, 'how I was just with War a moment ago.' I got up.

"Where are you going, you said you weren't feeling well?"

"I know, but I have somewhere I..." I realize it was still daytime. She will be moved if I go to her right now. "You're right, work has to wait. I forgot about a document that I left at my desk today." I took a seat, "maybe I should lay off the work. It's taking a toll on me. I'll ask the boss tomorrow to take a day off."

"I'll tell your father about it. After all, you did clean the whole house with Sasuke just keep on resting and I'll talk to your father. Do you want any dinner?"

"No, I don't feel that well right now. I'll skip dinner tonight."

My mother stands up, "very well, I'll go now."

...

It was night and I got ready to make my escape. I opened the window as I left my clone behind to sleep. I headed over to the grave as I found a hiding when I saw people even my father there where they place her casket inside the mausoleum. They were calling all kinds of ugly names towards her and cheering that they locked her away.

...

After a long while, they left. I made my move to go to the door. Once there, I removed the chains with the kunai knife as I headed inside of the of the mausoleum. Someone grabs my shoulder, "Itachi." It was my father, "what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know who you guys put away, that's all." I turn to him. "Why are you and everyone was shouting very mean things to that person? You always teach me to be respectful when a person dies."

My dad looks away. "Come on, before they see us here." I went with him to the house. He didn't answer me at all. I went back to my room and the following morning, I stay at the house. I summoned my clone to stay in the bedroom while I headed out to the graveyard. I opened the mausoleum and entered her casket was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it, they moved it. Wait... War!" I yelled.

"Here." I looked down and it was Flower. "Where is your body?"

"They took it, I might send you back to get it before they do."

"Where?" The cat body started to catch in flames, "go back now."

...

I woke up just holding the picture. Itachi? Are you listening to me?" Sasuke says to me which I did not recall his answer.

"Aw, yes?" I said confused, 'didn't I lived this day?

Sasuke sighs, "never mind." He walks away into the living room.

"Itachi." My father says as he stands in front of the door. I turn to him with a confused look, "father?"

"Don't forget to go to the Hokage this afternoon. He talked to me about a mission that you must do." He points at the picture, "where did you find that?"

I was shocked and this time, I didn't know what react. I just relived my day. 'What does she want from me?' My dad grabs it and rips it. I landed on my butt as my world spins out of control. "Itachi, Itachi!" My dad yells at me, "damn it..." He hissed under his breath.

I looked up to him as my world was getting darker.

...

I woke up on the sofa this time around, my dad was next to me, "are you okay?"

"Yes..." I got up and headed out. "Itachi!" I didn't listen and headed anywhere to look for her. I have to get back to my timeline, "why is she keeps sending me on the same day." I said out loud as the people look at me strangely.


	4. Flame

It keeps on looking wherever for this one girl. I found nothing and I stand at the tallest pick of Konoha village. I looked below to see the village. I notice fire not too far from me. I went to check it. It was just the ramen shop that was started in flames. The only one that cried was Naruto. I didn't help and keep on looking around.

"Where are you?"

...

I found nothing and it was night time again. I went over to the graveyard to see the people carrying the casket. 'If I just fight them and get her out of there. What outcome will I change?' I stand in front of the group. "Open the casket at once," I demanded.

Some woman gasps and the other looks at me with a hateful look. Flower runs next to me and hissed. "No, she is the cat now! Kill the cat at once." A woman yelled.

"Kill the cat, Itachi!" My dad says.

I picked up the cat and hold it in my arms, "I won't kill Flower."

"On on. She has gotten to him. Let's kill him too." I backed up just a little. 'What's wrong with these people.'

"No, my son..." My dad took out a kunai knife. "Let go of the cat at once!"

"No!" I yelled.

"Go bury the casket while I get that cat." My dad went after me when she says. "Here we go again, Itachi."

...

I woke up again looking at the picture. "Itachi? Are you listening to me?" Sasuke says to me. I looked around and I realized she restarted my whole day.

Sasuke sighs, "never mind." He walks away into the living room.

"Itachi." My father says which he was behind me. I put away the picture and left the backyard. "Itachi! Itachi!" My dad called me.

I just walked away, heading somewhere. I went to the Hokage for answers.

...

"Tell me." I close the door behind me.

"Tell you what?" He says.

I took out the picture, "tell me where thing about her." He stands up and looks pissed off, "I'm sorry, Itachi. You hereby under arrest by carrying that unwanted picture."

"Under arrest? Are you..." Someone knocked me out from behind me.

...

I woke up chained and locked away. I couldn't break the chains. "I knew you tried to get the wrong answer." Flower walks through the cell gate, "What the hell you want me here?"

"I didn't. I want you to look for answers."

"War, tell me everything that happened to you. Where can I find you?"

"My body is trapped. I was caught this morning. I only can send you when you found my picture. I send it all throughout the Konoha village and the Uchiha clan. It landed under the sofa when you were busy." She jumps on my lap. "I'll send you back."

"Where can I find you when I get back?"

"Don't know, I only know the current location which the grave. I only see so much, Itachi. Now, go back."

...

I headed back and looked at the same picture. "Itachi? Are you listening to me?"

I couldn't do it alone, "Sasuke, I need your help with something huge, come with me, now." I grab his arm before my father could talk to me. We went to the gate of Konoha village. It looks damaged in a way. I turn to him, "let's go." We went to the ramen shop owner not to burn down his shop. I walked away with Sasuke. "What's wrong with you today?"

"If I told you, you won't believe me, Sasuke."

"Try me."

I took him to the highest pike. "I'm from the future, which a month ahead, a girl named War keep sending me back. I have to discover why she is sending back and why the town people hate her." I gave him the picture. "We can't trust our father. The Hokage or the whole village."

"Everything for a girl?"

"Something she did before I was a baby. I don't ask you to believe me just help me."

He raised an eyebrow as he gives me back the picture. "I don't believe you."

"Just help me." We went to the Hokage tower. We were looking everywhere for me. I stop myself as I took Sasuke to the same room I was in before. We saw nothing. I went to the white door and open it and nothing.

"Where can she be?"

...

Once at the grave, "why are we doing in the grave. Let's hide, our father and the village are going to put her in here."

"Fine, whatever future boy." I rolled my eyes.

...

It became night and Sasuke witness the whole thing. They left as we saw them leave. "How did you know?"

"I'm from the future. Let's wait a little bit longer, father will be still around." That's what we ended up seeing him around soon left the graveyard. We headed over to it and opened it.

Sasuke stops me, "are you sure, you should be opening her casket?"

"I'm sure, I have to get back to my timeline." We walked inside and saw a casket lying on the floor.

"Sasuke, help me to open it." We opened it and the casket was empty. "Damn it... The tower. Sasuke, come with me, she is behind that white door." We sneak back in and went to the door. I opened it and there she was. I close the door behind me. "There she is. Help me remove the top."

We got to remove it when she opens her eyes and transforms into a man. The man laughs, "it's better if you weren't here." He gets up and looks at us with his deep dark eyes, "this was a trap..."

"Not today." Flower jumps down and walks up to me, "go now."

...

The same thing happened to me, "damn it!" I yelled, causing Sasuke to stay quiet this time around. I headed out to my room to talk to her. I walked past my father and slam the door of my room. I locked it and started to talk to her, 'where are you?'

'Unknown location.'

I sigh, "Damn it." I wrote back, 'you said, I could find someone that could help me, where can I find that person.'

"In Hid village."

I sweat drop, 'of course, where else. Just tell where are they hiding you?" Someone tries to open the door. I looked down as it wrote. 'Can you see where are you? I can't live like this.' I put the picture away and opened the door.

"Itachi, the Hokage wants to see you in a few. I suggest you go now."

"I will let me finish putting the boxes away."

"Okay." He walks away. I close the door and went back to the picture. I took a seat. 'Now, you can get out of the village to look for the man named Blame.'

I sweat drop again, "really this name is Blame?" I wrote down, "fine. I'll go tonight."

She wrote, 'take Flower with you first. She is outside your window.'

"Meow..." I got up and opened the window as I let her in as I picked her up. "This time around, I won't let my dad or no one hurt you."

...

I got ready to leave the village, I spoke to her one more time, 'I'm ready."

'Very well, go now.'

...

I left the village for good until she sends me back as I looked at the kitty.


	5. Blame

It has been only three days. I finally made it to the village as I looked for this person named Blame. I looked wherever for him, yet he was nowhere to be found. I feel like Blame knows someone was looking for him, I would have acted the same if people hated me because of one girl. I went to the restaurant to order some dumplings so I can eat.

"So, I heard you were looking for a man named Blame," a man says drunk coming in. He was old, has gray hair and homeless clothes. He places his arms around me as he eats my two dumpling. "I can take you to the location."

I raise an eyebrow, "it's that so?"

"Yeah, that's right. So come with me," he was about to take another dumpling when I grab his sleeve as he looked into my hateful look.

"After my meal," I said bitterly.

He backs away saying, "of course. Take your time."

...

We walked together and ended up in a forest as he put his knife on Flower's neck. "Give me everything or the kitty gets it."

I gave up my money to him, he lets go of the cat as he took off. "Nice work, Itachi. It seems he has gotten away with your food money."

I looked down, "I know you would just take me back."

"True, or not. Let's get going."

...

We ended up finding him anyway, but not alive. "Oh, no. I thought he wasn't dead. This sucks." War went up to the grave and cries over him.

"So, tell me everything you know."

War stops crying and turns to me, "fine. Since my beloved person has died, I will tell you everything who I am." She smirks causing an evil feeling to overcome me. "I am War War. I cause a lot of trouble time and time again in my years. I have an evil secret, I'm an..." She stops.

"What?" I got mad at her.

"It seems they are moving my body to a different location this time." She jumps on top of my shoulder, "go back to the village at once."

"Very well." I headed there and no stop because of her. "Tell me now." I was dying to know everything about her.

"If you must know, I am an angel of time."

That makes sense. "So, you are an angel?"

"Yes, I am."

I stop myself, "if you are an angel of time, then why you need a human to do your dirty work?"

"It isn't dirty," she pouts. I realized it was getting night and I was getting hungry. "I'll bring you some fish. I smell a river nearby, shall we eat?"

"Fine."

...

We eat together, "do you know where your body could be?"

"No, I don't. I'm just using my soul to be in this cat for now. My body can't die either fire, water nor under the land. I will forever live."

I looked up to the night sky as I sigh, "I hope we get to find your body soon."

...

I woke up to find her snuggle against my chest. She wakes up and meows. Flower was back to normal. I took her back to the village and once inside a lot of people were looking down on me. I made it back home and at this point, I can do the hell I want since she can send me back to my timeline.

I took a shower since no one was here. I cooked and eat a feast until I couldn't eat anymore. "What are you doing?"

"Eating, what else?"

"You should be looking for my body not here."

"Do you know where I should start looking for you, Miss. War?" I said, irritated.

"No need to be irritated." She jumps on top of the table.

I thought of an idea, "we need a dog or Flower to track you down."

"What do you mean?" She says, confused as she took a seat.

"If I have something of yours that smells like you, give it to me, so Flower can track you down."

"I see now, what you are trying to say. I wish I could summon my best friend. You see, she is an owl. Itachi," I looked at her again, "it seems that your father will cause you trouble, do you want to go back in time?"

"Later, I'm going through a lot of stuff right now. Come on, let's start our investigation." I got up and left all the all the dishes on top of the table not caring about it. I went into the graveyard. I opened the gate as I entered, I saw the same casket as before. I opened it and it was a young man. "Damn it."

I got out and stand in the middle of the village, "I need a map. War..." A lot of people gasp. "Send me back. I'll be in the library."

"As you wish."

...

Once back, I quickly went over to the library. "Itachi!" Sasuke yells.

...

I got started with the map. The librarian went up to me, "are you making a map of the village?"

"Yes, it's for a project."

"What kind of proj..." I looked at her as she looks up and a smirk comes over her young face. "It seems this body could fit me for a little while, don't you agree Itachi?"

I whisper, "War?"

"It seems there is an old map, here young sir, follow me. I don't have much time here."

I got up and followed War. We went behind the desk as she looks through piles of documents. "Ah, here we go." She pulls out a huge book. "Don't forget what name it is." She gave it to me. "Go now, before I leave."

I hold it in my hands. "Can you summon the owl?"

"I can't."

"Fine." I walked away from the library going to the house, just sneaking into the bedroom. I went over the desk as I started to study. I started to make notes and list the possible hideouts. "Then why today with the graveyard? It is a cover-up?" I thought about the man that Sasuke and I encounter. I lay back in my chair, "what is it, that I'm missing." I sigh.

"Having a hard time, my love." I looked at the window as War jumps down and walks up to me. War jumps up on top of the desk. "They moved my body again."

"What about the first time around that I found you? That wasn't you?" I forgot to mention.

"That was my body. You almost had me."

I got mad, "then why you send me back in time!" I raised my voice.

"There was a kunai knife heading your way. You didn't see nor feel it coming, didn't you? It would have killed you. If I send you back in your timeline right now. You would be killed does that make sense?"

I smack the desk with my hand with the anger that filled me, "shit."

"It's better if you restart your first day when you found my picture. So, you won't be killed in your original timeline, Blame."


	6. Slowly Understanding

"Why are you calling me, Blame?"

She jumps on my lap. "Because you are, my love." War purrs. "So, we visited your grave the other day?"

"What do you mean?" I was very confused.

"Well, if you must know timelines are, well. Unknown to the humans. I won't explain, but I know it was you in that grave. Maybe we already lived his timeline and once we went back to your ordinal timeline, I sent you back to a million years ago to escape the of your people and around the world."

I am in disbelief. I sigh as I try to keep my composure. "You are telling me that was me underground and I was sent back years ago, before my birth that's why you wanted me to look for myself?" I sigh again as I looked very worried about this. "For the love of God, War. Don't send me back in time like that, okay?" I asked to make sure she won't.

"As you wish, but I can't grant you that because of the situation. Now, let me..."

"No, you can take over a body, why don't take over the Hokage for a moment to see where you are located."

She put her paws on my shoulder and rest her head. "That isn't a bad idea, how about we go back in time. Your father heard us." Someone opened the door. "Itachi!"

...

"Itachi? Are you listening to me?" Sasuke says.

"I have to go." I left through the backyard, going to the Hokage office. Once inside, Minato stands up and walks up to me, "shall we investigate?"

I opened the door as she did her thing. I just followed her around as she talked to people about her body. A peculiar man from last time stops Minato as I hide. "Minato, you shouldn't go around talking about her. You might awaken her spirit."

"Is that so? I couldn't help it, it seems they have replaced her. I must know the location since no one reported to me. It will help me send an army if anything would have happened to her. You know how deadly she is." He sounded so serious.

"Of course, I don't think they have changed her location."

"Nonsense, I have gotten word of one of my man saying they have moved her. Then, if you are sure about her not leaving the room, shall we check together?" I crack a smirk because that was clever.

"Of course, Lord Minato. Follow me."

...

I tag along, but I lost track of them. Soon, I roam around and saw Minato on the ground. I help him up. "Are you okay?"

"Ahh... Oh, Itachi. What happened to me?" He says, confused.

I wonder myself, 'what happened here?' I got up and went to look for her. "War!" I yelled. Anbu stands in my way appearing out of nowhere as she removes her mask. "You like my body?"

"War? How?"

"Well, I have knocked out the man as soon as we arrive at the location and opened the coffin. I have finally woken, do you want to go back to your timeline?"

"Of course," I walked up to her. "In one sure thing. I'll be going back, taking the kunai knife in exchange take me out."

"You're giving up your life?"

She snaps her fingers and I woke up looking at her in the clear coffin. I looked behind me to see no one. I started to remove the lid. Once freed, she opens her eyes. "That's the air." She gets out. I stand up to look at her.

"Thank you, Itachi. I could grant you anything in this world. I am in your debt." She hugs me. "First, get me out of here without getting unseen."

I nod, "why you don't turn yourself into an animal?"

"Of course, that will work." She pulls away and turns into a white rabbit. I picked her up as we left the Hokage tower unseen. I went to the forest near the water. "It's safe."

War jumps down and turns back. She turns around to see me. "What now? Do you want to travel with me? I could take you to any timeline as you wish." She put her arms wrap around my neck. I do feel lonely when I travel by myself."

I remove her arms, "no."

"Why?"

"I have already helped you on what you needed."

"So, I remain alone?" She walks up to the water and sits. She showed her white wings. "I was banned from heaven and send to the earth to learn how to be kind again. I left, but they hunt me down and I mean every human. Now, I'm number hated in this human world. Of course, when I met you. You were kind and treated me with respect." War stands up, "I know. I could take you back in time."

"NO!" I yelled.

She frowns as she walks up to me putting her hands on my chest. "You are the only human that didn't hate me. Travel with me, please. I do have a mission. Trust me, I won't let no one hurt you. I just need your help with this one. I not able to pass it. It's when you were a baby. I only could hold so much in my hands. What do you say?" War places her head on my chest.

I looked to the side, I do want to learn more about why everyone hates her down. I hug her, "take me. I'll help you."

...

I woke up in the same spot looking down to see her. War picked up her head to see me. We looked into each other eyes. "Shall we get going?"

I let go of her as she grabs my hand, let me out of the forest. People were working on houses. "Shall we go to your house?" I lead the way to my house. I found my mom holding a baby and which I believe it was me. My dad was very happy to be with her. "Come on, don't be shy. Itachi." We walked all the way to them.

I notice War hasn't put her wings away. "Oh, hello War."

"Hello, Uchiha family. How are you both doing today?"

"Very good. I just brought home Itachi. Would you like to say hi to him?" My mom says. We looked and I look so small.

War smiles, "he is so handsome. I wish him the best."

"Whom this might be, War?" My father asked.

I clear my throat and swallow, "I'm Itachi Uchiha."

"You are named as our son?" My mom asked, confused as they look at War. "War?"

"Can we speak in the house. It's very important."

"Very well, we will speak there." We headed back to the house. My mom couldn't stop looking at me. I felt very uncomfortable until we took a seat in the living room. My mom quickly puts him away and come into the living room asking, "What is possibly important War? And why did you bring Itachi from the future?"

"Well, I quickly went to the future."

I looked at War. "So, you are from this timeline?"

"Yes, I am. I just travel into your timeline for you to help me. I have horrible news for everyone. I am very hated in the future to the pointed I'm unwanted everyone was so hateful and bitter towards me." She says sadly. "I don't know what causes it."

"That sounds horrible. You must let the Hokage know ahead of time." My father recommended.

"I will. I'm not a bad angel unless my wings turn black, you should worry, but I'm still good. Oh, maybe I do turn evil. I haven't fulfilled my time here just yet. I have to keep doing good deeds." She turns to me, "Itachi, you can stay here while I talk to the third Hokage."


	7. Last

"So, Itachi how is life with us? Do you enjoy us as parents?" My mom asked with a smile.

"Yes, I do. You are great parents." I gave them a smile.

"I'm happy to hear," my mom says with a huge smile on her face.

"Ah, you do a have a second son. His name is Sasuke."

"Second? Ah... You heard that Fugaku, I get pregnant again." She hugs his arm. My dad looks happy but didn't show it. "What else in the future."

"Mikoto, you shouldn't ask any more from him, let's discover it when it happens."

I had to learn more about War, "about War. How did she get here?"

"Oh, she came down from heaven before the village was even founded. The first people that discover her, she helps them create the village known today, Konoha village."

"Oh..." She is that old. I lay back on the sofa.

", is it true what she is saying? Everyone?" My father crosses his arms.

"Ah, yes. Even mom and you. You both hate War."

"That's horrible, maybe there's an explanation soon."

I shook my head, "not in my timeline. Everyone is forbidden to talk about her. I didn't know much about her."

"That really sounds horrible, I wonder what causes it." My mom says concern.

"Wait... If she is from this timeline the other one still in prison my timeline. That makes sense." I looked down onto the floor.

"You thought you were helping the evil one this whole time were you?" My dad asked.

I looked at him, "not at all. I just thought she really needed my help." The baby started to cry.

...

I went to the porch to see how different it is, well, just a little. War comes back. ", I have told the Hokage." She went up the steps and sits next to me. "So, how do you like the peace here?"

"Good. I like it." War grabs my arms and lays her head on. "What..."

"Remember, I can go to the far future. I already saw us." I blush as I looked to the side. "How about we go flying?"

I looked down to see her, "fly..."

"Yes, come on. I'll take you somewhere. It will be a good deed for today." War stands up and grabs my hand and pulls me out of my seat. She took me to the forest and grabs my waist as we went towards the sky. We fly outside the village. She made a turn. "Do enjoy flying?"

I looked down and we were very high up. We passed through some clouds. My clothes got wet. "I'll take you back." War drops down as we were getting near the ground and she took off to the right. We landed in the forest. I looked up to see War smiling, "I hope I did you some good."

I smile as I poke her forehead for no reason. I pulled my hand down. I notice a little black in her upper right wing. "You have some black..."

"I know. Can you keep it between us? I'm turning evil."

"How?"

"I don't know." War comes up to me and hugs me. "I have to leave the village and never come back."

This was very sad for me to hear, "I'll come with you." I guess she really needs support.

She looks up to me, "now you understand why I took you here?"

I looked to the side. "So, I won't ever go back to live a normal life?"

"I'm sorry. If I turn evil. I could destroy the whole world."

I took that hard, "okay. I'll expect my fate."

She smiles as she hugs me. I hug her as well. "Let's go back home."

...

War told my parents about everything. "Why, why my baby?" My mom says in tears.

"Who else wanted to do the job at the time when she needed the help she needed," I said. "When I come back, I'll remain around for a couple of months." I looked down the hallway where the rooms were.

...

We in front of the gate when all the village people and the Hokage walks up to us. "Are you sure you want to leave, War?"

"I have no choice, I will become evil." Already most of her wing was turning black. "I have days, maybe years. I ask all of you, to never mention my name ever again nor speak of me. I know I'm heartbroken, but my time is up. I will return, but not in a good way like you use to know. I will always remember you. Take care and pray."

...

We walked away from the village and into another village. She rented a hotel room with one bed since they run out of space. We were together. "We can share, Itachi. I won't last long anyway."

I agree with her and shared the bed. She would snuggle my chest even if she told me she can't go to sleep.

...

The following morning, we got ready to leave the village and headed out. War holds my hand, "I have an idea."

"What is that?"

"We can go on a date soon? Please, let me experience human feelings. I don't know much about it, but I would like that."

"Sure." We went to Hid village since she wants to remain her final days here. War purchased a house since she thought of settling here will be a perfect place and give more to the human.

...

(3 Months Later)

I stop her and said, "then why you don't go to heaven and ask the gods to remove..."

"Stop it, Itachi. It isn't easy just to go up to them. I wish I can. I was kicked out because of reasons. I have been banned, sending me to the human world for a huge reason and I have failed in their eyes that's why I must pay in a truly evil way. There's no saving me. They want me to go hell now, but I won't allow them. I need to be in a coffin for the rest of my life, no matter how sad it sounds."

I looked to the side with a hurt look.

...

Our time together was special and I enjoy having her around. War wings each day became dark and darker. We were cooking some curry when she drops the knife. ", it's time."

...

She put a strong, on the coffin. War turns to me, "here take this." She did a strange and gives me a sand color flower, "this flower will run out, so be wise with it. Also, this would allow no one to open it for years to come. Remember where we found Blame?"

"Yes, you want me to bury you there?"

"Yes, I don't want to go back to the village and make you believe you are helping the evil one."

I pulled her into a hug, "I will miss you." I said.

"I will miss you as well." She cried. I pet her head to calm her down. I saw her last couple of white wings turn to a gray color.

...

I bury her and said, "it all makes sense now. I was above you all this time. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I guess you blame yourself more than anyone." My eyes tear up.

...

I headed back to my house and sold everything off as I headed back to the village the following month. I went back to my house. I knock on the door. ", is that you?" My mom asked.

"Yes, mother."

"Welcome back. Where is she?" I looked to the side. "Well, just don't stand there, why you don't come in." I went inside to the living room. My mom says, "what about the flower? It looks like it needs some water."

"Oh, War gave it to me."

"I'll get a vase." My mom went to the kitchen. I could hear the water running when my dad comes out of my room. "..."

My mom comes in and places the vase on the coffee table. I place the flower in it. They took a seat, "what happened to War?"

"She is buried, I would not tell you where she is located at. She wanted that."

"So, it was four months?" I stop my mom.

"No, It took me a month to get back. She was only around for three months." I sigh as I looked at the flower in front of me when the last petal fell. I felt light headed.

My mom stands up and says. ", you're disappearing."

"See you at the house."

...

I woke up on the sofa and my mom was next to me worried. "." She hugs me.

"Mom?" My mom lets go and smiles.

"Glad you are awake," Sasuke says.

I sat up straight and saw the picture of War on top of the table. I grab it and look at it. "War..."

"War? Have you been dreaming about a war?" My mom asked.

I looked up to her and show her the picture. "No, it's War, her picture."

"Son, there's nothing on the paper." My dad says.

"What? I see War. You know the angel. I came back from the past. You should remember."

My mom and dad look at each other and back at me. "Are you okay, Itachi. We don't see anything in the paper."

I stop to think about . I looked at the picture as it changes to written, 'Itachi, don't worry. I have erased everyone's memories. I won't allow anyone to look for me. It's better this way besides you, that knows everything. Remember that I always love you. Now, you can live your life. Goodbye, my love.' The paper went on flames as I try to hold my tears.

I never told her how I felt about her. My tears run down my cheek, unable to hold myself together. "She always was unwanted."


End file.
